A Family
by Gem3
Summary: Max and Zack have an intimate bond with each other that can’t be broken. Sorry about the spelling and grammer mistakes. Chapter 1 & 2 are fixed. Thanks for all the reviews. Next chapter will be up soon. (I'm in the process of writing it right now.)
1. Default Chapter

Authors Notes: This is my first Fan Fiction so please r&r. Any kind of review will be welcomed.  
  
Disclaimer: Max, Logan, Zack, ect.. don't belong to me they belong to they belong to the creators of Dark Angel. Krissie, Eva (not Eva that died in first show another one)are charaters that i made up.  
  
Summary: Max and Zack have an intimate bond with each other that can't be broken.  
  
Chapter 1: Finding Out   
  
Max just got home from a mission that Logan sent her on. She couldn't believe that this important mission was for a single little CD-rom disk that had nothing really on it. 'Man I wish he would stop sending me on useless missions. If I want to go on missions I would have stayed at Manicore." Max thought while she was heading towards the bathroom to take a really cold shower because her apartment building had no water heater. She was almost to the bathroom when she heard a noise from her bedroom so she went to go check it out. When she got there she found Zack standing in the middle of her room.  
  
"Zack what are you doing here. I thought you weren't going to be reasonable for me any more because I wouldn't leave Seattle." Max said.  
  
"I was just passing through town and thought I would stop by to say hi to my baby sister." Zack replied.  
  
"Oh. You do know that there is this thing that is called a door and every home has some in it and you enter a house or home through a door not a window." Max said.  
  
"I know," Zack answered.  
  
'Man is she hotter than usual,' Zack thought, 'should I tell her the really reason why I'm here is not because I was pass through town but was to see her and tell her….NO.' Zack was just going to try to see how she was and not let his emotions come out but he said something really stupid.  
  
"So how is lover boy?" he asked Max.  
  
"Logan is not my lover boy. He never was and never will be. I love someone else. Why does everyone else think we are together because we aren't? I DON'T LOVE HIM. Why do you have to call him that. He's just a friend. Have you been talking to Original Cindy lately or something? I HATE it when people say that. He is just a friend nothing else never will be anything else. I don't love him. I love……someone else." Max said. She almost gave away the name of the man she loved. 'Man how could I have done that. I almost said I loved Zack. Which I do but how could I tell him. He is my CO how could I love him.' Max though.  
  
"So how is he?" asked Zack again.  
  
"Logan is doing fine. How are you?" answered Max.   
  
"Fine," answered Zack.  
  
"Ok. So when are you going to go?" asked Max.  
  
"Soon," answered Zack. Zack didn't really want to go but he knew if he stayed any longer he might take advantage of her and he didn't want to do that. This was Max his little sister but she really isn't his little sister she is not even related to him. He was just going to turn around and leave and never come back but he look right into Max's eyes and lost himself in there. He heard once that the eyes of a person can tell you what they were feeling right then. He saw love and hurt in her eyes. He also sensed that she was going into heat. 'bad time to come here now how am I going to leave. You have great timing Zack.' He thought to himself.  
  
Max just realized that she was staring into his eyes and the bad thing is, she was in heat. 'Great timing Zack. Come though my window when I'm in heat. You know what happens then. Right you were just passing throw town when you smelt I was in heat and your couldn't resist. I can't either.' Max thought. She could see the longing in his eyes but she could also see something else. 'Love?' she thought. She knew that if he left now everything would be alright but she didn't want him to leave.   
  
"Zack please stay for tonight. I want you to stay." Max said pleadingly.   
  
Zack knew if he went now he would have to never come back. It would hurt him to know that he could have had Max but he blow it. And her pleading was just too much. "Max…" He said.   
  
She kissing him cut him off. He knew this was a test to see if he would kiss her back. He tried not to but it was hard and he kissed her back. The next thing he knew was that they were in her room and she was undressing him and he was undressing her.   
  
The next morning when Max work up she didn't see Zack sleeping next to her. 'Man if he left I will kill him' Max thought but then she smelt something cooking in the kitchen. She got dress then went into the kitchen to see Zack making breakfast. 'Man is he talented.' She thought.  
  
"Is there anything you can't do. You fight well, kiss well, cook well. What else have you been hiding that you can do good?" Max asked.  
  
"Well I jus guess you gone to have to find that out for yourself. Aren't you?" Zack answered.   
  
After breakfast, which was really, good Zack told Max that he was going to have to leave to check up on the others. She pleaded with him to take her but it wasn't working. She then gave him the puppy dog look and said that she just want to see her brothers and sisters. He fell for it.  
  
The next day they were both packed and head for Krit's to see him and see how he is. During the drive there Max started to fell dizzy and like she was about to though-up.   
o see him and see how he is. During the driver there Max started to fell dizzy and like she was about to though-up.   



	2. The Surprise

Authors Notes: This is my first Fan Fiction so please r&r. Any kind of review will be welcomed.  
  
Disclaimer: Max, Logan, Zack, ect.. don't belong to me they belong to they belong to the creators of Dark Angel. Krissie, Eva (not Eva that died in first show another one)are characters that I made up.  
  
Summary: Max and Zack have an intimate bond with each other that can't be broken.  
  
Chapter 2: The Surprise  
  
When Max and Zack got to Krit's Max felt really bad. She just wanted to go inside and lie down. But they had to first go to his apartment. Which was on the 8th floor. So she tried to walk up the flights of stairs but she couldn't go more than 3 flights before she dropped to the ground.  
  
"Maxie are you ok?" asked Zack.  
"I'm ok." Answered Max. She just felt really sick. She knew she couldn't clime anymore stairs and it seemed that Zack knew it too because he came and picked her up.   
  
When they got to Krit's apartment Krit want to knew what was wrong with Max. Nobody knew but Krit had any idea what was wrong.   
  
When Krit's Girlfriend came over he asked her to get something at the store. When she came back she gave it to Max. Max saw what it is and said "I'm not pregnant." This just got Zack a little surprised.   
  
"I should now if I am and I not." Said Max.  
"You fell while you were walking up the stairs and didn't you say you beat Jace because she fell during the fight and the doctor you were trying to safe said she was pregnant." Krit said.  
"Find I will take the test but I will tell you I'm not." Max said as she went into the bathroom.  
  
A little while after she went into the bathroom you heard Max scream. Liz, Krit's girlfriend went into the bathroom to see Max standing in the corner. She then looked at the test and saw it was positive. Zack then came in.   
"What's the matter with Max?" he asked.  
"She will be ok. Do you know if she has a boyfriend?" answered Liz.  
"I don't." Max said.  
"Then who's the.." Liz said before Max cut her off.  
"Father." Max finished. She just looked at Zack. Liz understood what she was saying. She also knew that Max and Zack had to talk for a little while. So she left the room.  
" Max what was that about?" asked Zack.  
"You know that I can only become pregnant when I'm in heat. Well when we slept together I was in heat. And the test came out positive. This is going to be a fun nine mouths." She said.  
Zack then understood what she was saying. She was pregnant and the father was him. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't yell at her because it was his fault too. He just went and hugged her.  
  
In the living room, Krit was trying to get information out of Liz but she wouldn't give it to him. Then Max and Zack came back in.  
"Max are you ok?" asked Krit.   
"I'm ok but you were right." Max said.  
"I'm going to be an uncle? And Zack?" Krit asked.  
"Yes and Zack will be a …… father." Max said.  
"Oh I see. I'm still going to be an uncle." Krit said.  
  
Zack was thinking of bring Max back to Seattle but he new he wouldn't win and she would be ok for now.  
  
After they visited Krit for a few days, they went to see Jondy. Zack hoped this would brighten Max's mood.   



	3. Seeing Family

Authors Notes: This is my first Fan Fiction so please r&r. Any kind of review will be welcomed. Sorry about the delay.  
  
Disclaimer: Max, Logan, Zack, ect.. don't belong to me they belong to they belong to the creators of Dark Angel. Krissie, Eva (not Eva that died in first show another one)are characters that I made up.  
  
Summary: Max and Zack have an intimate bond with each other that can't be broken.  
  
Chapter 3: Seeing Family  
  
It took Max and Zack three days to get to Johndi's when it would usually take Zack one day. They stop so they could eat and sleep since Max got really tried but she didn't really eat much. For someone who needed no sleep Max got a lot of sleep. She didn't know why this had to be so tiring. She was after all a X-5 who didn't need sleep.   
  
When they got to Johndi's Max felt like she was about to though up again. 'I hate this. Why did Zack have to come right when I was in heat.' Max thought.  
  
When they got into Johndi's apartment max went straight for the bathroom.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Johndi asked.  
"She's just not feeling well." Zack answered.  
"Ok. So how did she get you to take her along with you?" asked Johndi.  
"Puppy dog face." Answered Max who just got back into the room.  
"What you can let Max's Puppy Dog face make you fall apart but with me when ever I be or give you the Puppy Dog face you just say no. No fair." Johndi yelled at Zack.  
"How you feeling and what is wrong with you?" Johndi asked Max.  
"You don't believe me." Said Zack.  
"No." said Johndi.  
Zack tried to look hurt but it didn't work.  
"Let's just say when I went into heat when Zack decided it was time to pay a visit to me. And we ended up going father then you would think two people who thought they were brother and sister would go. Then we went to Krit's and I found out I was pregnant. But Puppy Dog Face always wins." Max explained.  
"Oh. That explains a lot. So Zack is going to be a dad. How cute." Johndi said.  
"Thanks a lot Max." Zack said.  
"What?" Max asked him.  
"Did you have to tell her that?" Zack asked her.  
"Well she is our sister. She does have a right to know she's going to be an aunt." Max answered.   
"Max." Zack said.  
"Well it's not my fault that you came to check up on me and I was in Heat. Now was it." Max answered. She was not going to give up on this.  
"Max." Zack said but he looked at Max and couldn't finish what he was saying.  
Johndi was just looking at them. 'I can't believe Zack couldn't say no to Max. Or was that just be they had Sex the night before they left to see the others. That never happened with me when she was in Heat and Zack dropped by. I got to stop thinking my head hurts.'  
Zack just gave up trying to stop Max from saying who the dad was. He heard from someone that once they hit mood swings they are hard to handle. 'Wait she's having mood swings already. You think the Hellhole would actually give the males something with taking mood swings from the females when they were pregnant.'  
  
They stayed at Johndi's for 3 days then went to see Syl and the rest of the x5s. It took them 3 months to do the rounds and end up in Seattle.   
  
  
Authors Note: Sorry this took so long to get up. I hope to get then next chapter up soon.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Seeing Syl

Sorry for not writing in a long time. I had Field   
Hockey and Dance.   
  
Diclamier: look on 1st chapter   
  
AN: I had alot over the summer then i wasn't able to get   
on to FF.N for awhile. Then they updated so here's the   
next chapter. Will try to update every two weeks   
(will depand on school.)   
  
  
Chapter 4: Seeing Syl   
  
  
"Zack I'm not going to sell my bike. I can still ride it. I'm not that fat   
am I?" asked Max   
  
"Max it's just that when the baby is born then how are you going to get   
around with a baby on a bike?" asked Zack.   
  
"I could always keep the bike and buy a car." answered Max.   
  
'Why can't she see this my way. She's going to have a child. How is   
she ever going to have time to ride or even do the things that she did in her   
life before this. Why did i have to come when she was in heat? I could   
have just truned around and walked away but this was Max I thought I could   
Handle myself but no. Got to stop talking to myself we're here. Here goes   
nothing.' Zack thought to himself.   
  
When they got to the apartment building Max thought she might faint.   
She was really tired and couldn't really see straight. She didn't tell Zack   
because she didn't want him worry about her that much.   
  
"Zack who lives here?" asked Max in a weak voice.   
  
"Syl. Max are you ok. You look flush and your voice sounds weak?" asked   
Zack.   
  
"I'm fine." answered Max.   
  
Syl lived on the 5th floor so it wasn't that bad getting up there but   
now Zack would have to explain why Max was here and why she looked look liked   
hell.   
  
'Here goes nothing.' Zack thought to himself when he knock on Syl's door.   
  
"Hold on be there in a minute." came Syl's voice.   
  
When Syl opened the door she couldn't believe her eyes. There was   
Zack. He accultly knocked. But that wasn't the most amazing thing, there was   
a girl with him.   
  
"So zack why are you here and whose she?" asked Syl.   
  
"Syl you don't remember me. I'm hurt. It's me Max." answered Max.   
  
"Max? Baby Sister Max? The Max that you said would probably get herself   
killed or capture Max? The Max that you said wouldn't leave Seatalle   
because of some guy Max? The Max that you risked your neck for Max?" asked   
Syl.   
  
"Yes." answered Zack.   
  
"Wait one moment killed, captured, some guy whose a friend. Zack explain   
now if you know what's good for you. You better have a good reason too or   
else I will kick your but pregnant or not." said Max.   
  
Syl just look at Max. ' Did she just say pregnant. Whose the   
father.' syl thought.   
  
"Max that was before you decided to leave Seatalle." said Zack.   
  
"Max whose the father?" asked Syl.   
  
"Mister let's take everything out on Max over here." ansewered Max.   
  
"Mister let's... ZACK. Wayed go Zack. Zacky is going to be a father. Zacky   
is going to be a father............(for next 20 min.)"said Syl.   
  
"It's Zack." said Zack.   
  
"Zacky....I like it. Zacky." said Max.   
  
"Good damit I hate mood swings." said zack.   
  
Everyone had to laugh at that.   
  
The next day they said good by to Syl and went to see the rest of the family.   
  
AN: sorry had to put Syl in there. 


End file.
